Gunners
" (Piper Wright's dialogue) |locations =Bradberton overpass HalluciGen, Inc. Hub City Auto Wreckers Mass Bay medical center Mass Fusion building Mass Pike Interchange Quincy ruins Vault 75 Vault 95 Greenetech Genetics Postal Square |members =Captain Bridget Bullet Winlock Barnes Cruz Ryder Robert MacCready (formerly) Brett Dunmore and Monique Dunmore(Formerly) Zachariah (formerly) Commander Kaylor Commander Bear Sabot Deuce Captain Janssen Caroni |actor =Bruce Nozick, Dave B. Mitchell (male) Sumalee Montano (female) |dialogue =DialogueGenericGunners.txt |baseid = }} The Gunners are a ruthless mercenary organization that operates mainly in the Commonwealth in 2287. The Gunners are most known for their no prisoners mindset and have been known to wipe out entire settlements, like common raiders, but are better organized and equipped.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Gunners are the Commonwealth's most well organized mercenary group. Unscrupulous and highly skilled, they will take any contract... if the price is right."''The Sole Survivor: ''"Never heard of the Gunners. Who are they?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4))Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue)Robert MacCready: " / . If you're preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun... then maybe we can talk.|Confident}}" The Sole Survivor: Maybe. Why don't you tell me who those guys were first." Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) Background The Gunners are a violent mercenary outfit, for who no job is too brutal to undertake.The Sole Survivor: "Who are the Gunners?" Nick Valentine: " " (Nick Valentine's dialogue) They are commonly regarded as no better than common raiders, as they will attack anyone they believe is too weak to defend themselves. As long as it improves their bottom line, everyone's a potential target.Robert MacCready: " " The Sole Survivor: "You aren't afraid the Gunners will retaliate?" Robert MacCready: " " (Robert MacCready's dialogue (Fallout 4)) As a result, while Gunners claim to be soldiers for hire, but throughout the Commonwealth, they have a well-earned reputation as being a highly militarized gang of thugs; with combat training considered equivalent to the Brotherhood of Steel.Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) Aggressive and fiercely territorial, Gunners are guaranteed to attack anyone who wanders into an area they've claimed as their own. They’re well equipped and well organized, and a group of Gunners almost always includes at least one combat-ready robot.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.36: "'''GUNNERS' ''Gunners claim to be soldiers for hire, but throughout the Commonwealth, they have a well-earned reputation as being a highly militarized gang of thugs. Aggressive and fiercely territorial, Gunners are guaranteed to attack anyone who wanders into an area they’ve claimed as their own. They’re well equipped and well organized, and a group of Gunners almost always includes at least one combat-ready robot. Gunners can be found in Mass Bay Medical Center, Hub City Auto Wreckers, and many other locations throughout the Commonwealth. Gunner Humans Low-ranking Gunners are usually limited to the protection offered by simple clothing, accessories, and the occasional piece of leather armor. Gunners who have reached the rank of Private sport a few pieces of combat armor. Further promotions grant Gunners better-quality pieces of combat armor. Gunners also enjoy a vast arsenal of weapons. Combat rifles and laser rifles are popular choices—and no Gunner would ever be caught relying on a handmade pipe gun—but virtually any projectile weapon weapon has a chance of appearing in a Gunner’s hands. Even valuable plasma weapons can be found on high-level Gunners. Batons and rippers are sometimes used, as are fragmentation grenades, Molotov cocktails, and a variety of heavy guns. Gunner Robots With the exception of custom paint jobs, Gunner robots are identical to their standard counterparts. When fighting a Mr. Gutsy, check its arms to estimate its offensive capabilities, then attack its eyes and torso. It’s often best to slow an Assaultron by crippling its leg. Simply using your most powerful weapons against a Sentry Bot is usually your best option." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Groups, Gangs, and Factions) Perhaps the most heinous crime the Gunners perpetrated was the Quincy Massacre, when they attacked the southern settlement in force. A desperate defense could not withstand their onslaught and the ruined town fell, with it, the Commonwealth Minutemen. Only twenty people made it out of there alive.The Sole Survivor: "What was the Quincy Massacre?" Preston Garvey: " " (Preston Garvey's dialogue) The Gunners may be following the orders of another party, but to date, nobody has learned who pulls their strings.Deacon: "Who's pulling the Gunners' strings? No one knows." (Deacon's dialogue) Organization Gunners take inspiration from the pre-War United States Armed Forces in their organization, with certain modifications. Their military rank system is lifted wholesale from the pre-War Army: Gunners rank from the basic recruit, through privates, all the way to colonel.Gunner characters appearing in the game are distinguished by rank affixed to their name. However, they also tattoo their members on the forehead to distinguish their membership and ensure loyalty.Danse: " " (Danse's dialogue)Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) Blood types are also tattoed, to expedite medical care.Quincy ruins terminals; Gunner terminal, Tessa and BakerSee the left temple of Winlock and Barnes In terms of training, the Gunners are one of the most well trained military forces out there, on par with the Brotherhood of Steel, but lacking the corresponding moral fiber. They operate in a strict military fashion, with a well-defined chain of command and procedures for dealing with unforeseen circumstances, such as losing a ranking officer in the field or running operations while off the grid (without radio contact with Gunner commandBradberton overpass terminal entries; Gunner terminal). To improve their power projection capabilities, the Gunners operate a variety of strongholds throughout the Commonwealth, located in strategic spots that are easy to defend. Even temporary camps, such as those established during long range reconnaissance missions, are always set up in a way that makes them difficult to attack.Codsworth: " " (Codsworth's dialogue) Low-ranking Gunners are usually limited to the protection offered by simple clothing, accessories and the occasional piece of leather armor. Gunners who have reached the rank of private sport a few pieces of combat armor. Further promotions grant Gunners better-quality pieces of combat armor. Gunners also enjoy a vast arsenal of weapons. Combat rifles and laser rifles are popular choices, and no Gunner would ever be caught relying on a handmade pipe gun, but virtually any projectile weapon weapon has a chance of appearing in a Gunner's hands. Even valuable plasma weapons can be found on high-level Gunners. Batons and rippers are sometimes used, as are fragmentation grenades, Molotov cocktails and a variety of heavy guns. With all of their assets, the Gunners lack coordination on a strategic level. As a result, Gunners are deadly on a tactical level (as exemplified by the Quincy Massacre, but are unable to take control of the Commonwealth.Piper Wright: " " (Piper Wright's dialogue) Outside relations As a mercenary outfit, the Gunners will accept any contract, no matter how violent or heinous. As long as the pay's good, they will take it, much like Talon Company. Despite their lack of scruples, they are one of the top choices when it comes to escorting caravans (Old Man Stockton in particular is fond of hiring these mercenaries)Human Error or special orders by wealthy residents of Diamond City, particularly when they entail dealing with dangerous wildlife.Private Hart's holotape They also deal in the securing and extraction of technology, in the form of tech salvage missions.HalluciGen mission brief Gunners do not take prisoners and will kill everyone who gets in their way,Cait: "Remember, Gunners don't take prisoners so give it everythin' you've got." (Cait's dialogue) likely to score any potential bounties that might be out on their targets.Gunner taunts: "God, I hope there's a bounty on you!" (DialogueGenericGunners.txt) Gunners are also not known to surrender.Danse: "Remember, Gunners can't be reasoned with, and they don't surrender." (Danse's dialogue) Deacon is known to be on their most wanted list, several times under different names.Deacon: "Gunner's have had bounties on me. Well, me under different names and faces. I want to see how many slots I can fill on their most wanted list." (Deacon's dialogue) Technology While they are de facto raiders, Gunners have adopted a military aesthetic and focus on acquiring pre-War military gear whenever possible. Their standard uniform is inspired by pre-War Army fatigues and typically combined with military-grade armor, primarily various types of combat armor, worn with bandanas, sunglasses and military caps.Gunner equipment and appearance in the game. The Gunners also have access to heavy weapons such as Fat Mans and missile launchers, as seen used by high ranking members such as Baker and Bridget. In certain regions of the Commonwealth, Gunners also have Vertibirds at their disposal. They are also known to use a variety of robots to bolster their ranks, ranging from Mister Gutsy units all the way to assaultrons and sentry bots.Gunner robots are encountered at their strongholds. The Gunners even have access to at least one functional Vertibird. Variants Gunner The lowest of the Gunners, the generic Gunner is generally pretty weak when compared with their counterparts. Armed with low-mid level weapons like 10mm pistols and laser rifles, these enemies aren’t much stronger than a typical raider. (base) |level =8 |perception =4 |hp =120 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =12 |aggression =1 |confidence =1 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( 5 - 10 ) |attack2 =10mm pistol ( 12 ) |attack3 =Laser ( 10 - 15 ) |items =* 10mm pistol * Military fatigues * 10mm rounds * Leather armor * Gunner leathers * Harness * Laser gun * Combat rifle }} Gunner conscript Those who were conscripted into fighting for the Gunners. They are slightly better equipped and stronger than their basic counterparts. Usually found in small groups. |level =14 |perception =4 |hp =150 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =21 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Gunner private A step up from the Gunner conscripts, some can occasionally be found armed with plasma weapons and combat armor. |level =22 |perception =4 |hp =240 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =32 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Plasma gun * Patrolman sunglasses * Plasma cartridge * Baton }} Gunner corporal Gunner corporals are a stronger variant of the low-ranking Gunners. They are usually seen in groups of other Gunners, mainly with other rank-and-file Gunners. They may be armed with automatic 10mm pistols, laser rifles and plasma rifles. |level =30 |perception =5 |hp =400 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( 12 ) |attack2 =10mm pistol ( 14 ) |attack3 =Laser rifle ( 15 ) |items =* 10mm pistol |items =* laser rifle }} Gunner sergeant Gunner sergeants will generally be found in the company of privates and conscripts, at moderate levels. They are mostly equipped with energy weapons (plasma and laser), combat armor chest pieces and at least one other combat armor piece. Some can be found with power fists or rippers. |level =38 |perception =5 |hp =540 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =54 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Gunner commander Armored head to toe, these enemies usually act as the final engagement for areas under Gunner control. Not only strong, these opponents rarely go anywhere without at least several strong Gunner sub-types beside them. They can be found inside the HalluciGen, Inc. building and other Gunner strongholds. They will be at least level 38 and can often be found in T-45 power armor without the helmet. |level =38+ |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =35 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Gunner lieutenant While not in the top echelons of the Gunners, these mercenaries sport heavier armor and attack with melee weapons and plasma weapons. They sometimes work alongside Gunner assaultrons and act as aids for officers above them. |level =46 |perception =5 |hp =660 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =65 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Gunner captain These Gunners are high ranking and appear to be able to run large operations and/or run the Gunner faction (example Captain Wes). Often adorned in sturdy or heavy armor, they usually carry laser/plasma or heavy ballistic weapons (such as assault rifles). |level = 58 |perception =6 |hp =780 |dt = |dr =31 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =83 |aggression =10 |confidence =8 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 = |items =* 5.56mm rounds * Microfusion cells * Combat armor * Combat rifle * Plasma rifle * Laser rifle * Assault rifle }} Gunner major The Gunner major is a high level Gunner that usually carries an automatic plasma rifle or laser pistol coupled with plasma grenades. |level = 70 |perception =6 |hp =890 |dt = |dr =31 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =100 |aggression =10 |confidence =5 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 = |items =* Combat armor }} Gunner colonel Extremely high ranking, utilizes Stealth Boys, carries plasma and laser rifles/pistols or modded combat and assault rifles and a full set of combat armor (with or without the helmet). The only named colonel is Colonel Cypress. |level = 82 |perception =6 |hp =1,070 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |xp =118 |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Gunner brigadier The strongest of the Gunners, they begin spawning at level 94 and use a Stealth Boy when combat is initiated, making fights harder unless they are attacked before it is activated. They wear highly modified heavy combat armor and wield powerful modifications of laser and plasma weapons. |level =94 |perception =7 |hp =1300 |dt = |dr =40 |er =100 |rr =0 |xp =317 |aggression =10 |confidence =10 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 = |items =* Microfusion cells * Combat armor }} Gunner scout thumb |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |xp = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 = |items =* Gunner scout's note * }} Bases * Gunners plaza - Regional HQ * Greenetech Genetics * HalluciGen, Inc. * Mass Bay Medical Center * Mass Fusion building (before Mass Fusion or Spoils of War) * Mass Pike Interchange * Nuka-World transit center * Postal Square * Quincy * Vault 75 * Vault 95 * Hub City Auto Wreckers * Several unmarked bases on top of highway system, easily spotted by their use of windmill generators. * Just northeast of Skylanes Flight 1981 * Just east of Parsons Creamery }} Notable members * Sergeant Baker * Barnes * Commander Bear * Captain Bridget * Bullet * Captain Carol Janssen * Caroni * Lieutenant Clint * Cruz * Deuce * Corporal Downey * Private Hart * Jack * Major Jefferies * Commander Kaylor * Sergeant Lanier * Lieutenant Lazanski * Sergeant Lee * Sergeant Marcks * Queen * Ryder * Sabot * Sal * Tessa * Captain Wes * Winlock }} Former members * Monique Dunmore * MacCready * Private Tyler * Zachariah }} Notes * Gunners, in some areas, will not immediately fire on the Sole Survivor, but will appear hostile on the radar; they will instead warn the Sole Survivor to back off. If the Sole Survivor ignores them and approaches, then they will become hostile and attack. * Gunners will occasionally attack settlements allied with the Sole Survivor. * Two non-hostile Gunner mercenaries can be found protecting the traders Dreth and Fred O'Connell. * Gunners are openly hostile to the Commonwealth Minutemen; they were enemies before and after the Quincy Massacre. * The Gunners' ranking structure is never clarified, as there is a Gunner major (A rank traditionally higher than captain) in the Museum of Witchcraft leading a small squad of Gunners, while Captain Wes appears to run the entire southeastern portion of Gunner territory. In addition, Gunners of a higher rank than the CO of a base can be found, amassed, at that base. * Gunner brigadiers can spawn at levels lower than 94 if one uses Wasteland Workshop cages for Gunners. * The Quincy ruins terminal entries mention the Gunners' use of raised roads and highways for high ground and tactical advantage, which is reflected in multiple locations such as Bradberton overpass, Mass Pike Interchange and Quincy itself. Appearances The Gunners appear only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The blood type tattoos are possibly a reference to the Schutzstaffel of Nazi Germany, who also had blood type tattoos on the underside of the left arm. * In combat they will occasionally shout "get some!" This is possibly a reference to the helicopter gunner scene from the 1987 war drama, Full Metal Jacket. References Category:Gunners de:Gunner es:Artilleros fr:Artilleurs pl:Strzelcy ru:Стрелки uk:Стрілки zh:槍手